


The Prettiest Shell

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Finding Dory (2016), Finding Nemo (2003), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Dory finds a beautiful red, white and blue shell with a starfish painted on it.





	The Prettiest Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peachy Keen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911191) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Recently saw Finding Nemo and Finding Dory for the first time, and then I was re-reading my Team Iron Man wip when AO3 was down (I couldn't read anything new and I HAD to read). The first chapter just called out for this cracky addition. Be aware 'Peachy Keen' is decidedly not Steve or Wanda friendly.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"Ooh, look, a flying fish!" Dory said, peering up at the shadow of a huge shape. "Wow, I always wanted to meet a flying fish!"

"No, Dory!" Marlin said, swimming after her. "Do you know WHY they fly? It's because they're being chased by sharks!"

"Fish are friends, not food," Dory said.

"Just because you know three vegetarian sharks doesn't mean they've all given up fish on Friday!" Marlin kept swimming, with Nemo at his side.

Dory popped her head out of the water. "That's a BIG flying fish," she said.

"No. No, that's not a fish!" Marlin told her after a quick look. "It's a boat!" He turned his head for a better look. "It's a flying boat."

Nemo asked, "Is it hunting birds?"

"It's a SHARK!" Dory said happily, pointing at a word on the underside of the object hovering a few feet above the water.

"Are you sure?" Marlin asked dubiously. "It doesn't have any fins. Or teeth. Please don't have any teeth."

"Oh, my mistake, it says 'stark' not shark," Dory replied.

"What's a stark?" Nemo asked.

"Something big and dangerous and we should not be swimming right below it," Marlin replied. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted as things began falling out of the back of the flying stark. "DIVERS!" A shiny metal arm sank. "Part of one," he corrected himself.

A metal suit splashed in next, filled with water and sank. "I guess it's a crab diver," Marlin said, "and starks eat crab divers and spit out the shells."

A third piece of metal hit the water. This was round and flattish and wobbled back and forth, swooping from side to side and sinking slowly. The shadow of the stark shrank as it lifted up and flew away. 

"That's the circle of life," Marlin told Nemo. "I always knew there had to be something to eat divers, or else the ocean would be full of them."

Dory followed the round metal down. "This is the prettiest shell ever! Look, it's red and white and blue and it has a starfish on it!"

Marlin glanced at the shell. "It's all right. If you like shells."

"I LOVE SHELLS!" Dory said. "My mother would love this shell." She grabbed the edge of the shell in her mouth but it kept swooping, dragging her with it. 

Nemo took hold of the shell too, and giggled as it pulled him along in swirls. "It's fun, Dad!"

"Great, fine. Fun." Marlin got a mouthful of shell and mumbled. "Wha now?"

"KEEP SWIMMIN!" Dory said.

 

In the end, they had to get a lot of friends to help, and even Hank the octopus, grumbling all the while, to set up Dory's pretty shell above her brain coral home. Even Marlin had to admit it wasn't half bad when a ship's anchor hit the shell and bounced off. Made a pretty good shield, in fact.


End file.
